1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a method and an equipment for manufacturing a glass sheet, and particularly to a method and an equipment for manufacturing a curved glass sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, curved glass sheets are employed as glazing display panels in electronic devices such as mobile phones. Such curved glass sheets are conventionally produced by gravity bending methods. In a typical gravity bending method, a raw glass sheet is heated to a temperature which is equal to or higher than a glass transition temperature of the raw glass sheet, and then the glass sheet is conveyed to a lower mold having an inner concave surface. The raw glass sheet is pressed to the inner concave surface by gravity to form the curved glass sheet. However, in the gravity bending method, a profile deviation of the curved glass sheet is unduly great. In order to lower the profile deviation of the curved glass sheet, the gravity bent glass sheet supported by the lower mold is further pressed by an upper mold to a desired shape. However, a roughness of the inner and outer concave surfaces of the curved glass sheet is relatively high because an inner concave surface of the obtained curved glass sheet contacts the upper mold, and an outer convex surface of the obtained curved glass sheet contacts the lower mold. Additionally, surface defects on the surfaces of the obtained curved glass sheet are increased due to the contact between the molds and the surfaces of the glass sheet.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.